


[Podfic] The Circle Game

by sophinisba



Series: sophinisba's Voiceteam 2020 works [9]
Category: Saved! (2004)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Queer Character, Gen, Ice Skating, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Musical References, Parenthood, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: carolinecrane's story read aloud: After prom and fatherhood, Dean tries to make his own way.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: sophinisba's Voiceteam 2020 works [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730296
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	[Podfic] The Circle Game

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Circle Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1627946) by [Caroline Crane (carolinecrane)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/Caroline%20Crane). 



> Recorded for the First! challenge at Voiceteam 2020. Go Team Red! 
> 
> Thanks to carolinecrane for writing this lovely fic, which I enjoyed back at Yuletide 2008, and for posting blanket permission to podfic.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2020/The+Circle+Game.mp3) | **Size:** 7.1 MB | **Duration:** 10:52 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
